


Sarah

by Doddleoddy



Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doddleoddy/pseuds/Doddleoddy
Summary: I know this is really short, and i'm sorry, this all i had written already and i didn't have time to write any more right now, but i am working on uploading more, im sorry that i haven't been here.





	1. ...

You duck as a plate comes crashing into the wall behind you, a piece breaking off and lodging itself into the bullseye of the dart board.  
You turn around and yell "just because one of you lost at poker doesn't mean that you can ruin my go.." You hold up your broken piece of dart.  
The blue demon who threw the plate backed away nervously.  
"Oh I'm not going to hurt you."  
He grinned sheepishly and sat back down at the table.  
You looked towards the bar to see an empty bar stool, a rarity on a Saturday night.  
You walk straight towards it but get cut in front of by some blond guy with a leather coat.  
You are about to ask him for the seat when you hear the weary tone of his voice.  
It's a tone you know too well and all of a sudden you can't find it in you to ask for the seat so you go back to your game of darts.

You motion to Willie to bring you another one and he pours you the blood vodka and brings it over to your table.  
"Thanks Willie." You say distracted.  
"It's only my job." Grunts Willie before leaving to go back behind the bar and to polish his gruff demeanour.  
"Need to polish up your attitude." A voice comes from the bar and so you turn trying to locate the voice and match face to voice.  
It's the new guy,the blond who cut in front of you.  
"Hi." You mutter, "hello." He says gruffly "want another drink?...on me."  
"Thanks." You say and sit down on a bar stool.  
It's four in the morning so most people have left.  
You notice that stranger was also drinking blood so you figure he's a vampire too.  
"Don't you have to be leaving rather soon." And you nod towards the door.  
"Nah." He shakes off the question and shows you the ring on his finger.  
The ring that matched yours completely.  
You lean forward to try to catch a glimpse of face but he gets annoyed and turns to you.

You both gasp but yours is more of a   
*i didn't know you had a letter jacket,and your hair is blond.*  
While his thoughts were more,  
*oh my god, ohmyfrickengod, she's alive, or dead.*  
As he's thinking he just stares between you and your drink.  
"William/Sarah." You say simultaneously with spike.  
You are about to add something to your sentence when strong arms wrap around you.  
"Hey honey." You say looking up.  
"Hey." He pulls you up off the seat and onto the floor.  
"Want to dance?" He looked nervous and protective at the same time making you almost back out of your plans.  
"I was talking to someone Harry." You say as spike stands up and offers his hand "I'm s..." You cut him off with a kick to the shins.  
"Sure lets dance." You take his hand and walk away.  
"I'll be back,just stay put." You say this to spike while getting ready to spin for Harry.  
*three dances later* out of breathe you lean on harry to see spike had disappeared.

You turn to Harry, "where did he go?" You asked.  
"I don't know or care Sarah,come drink."   
You shrug off his arm and head towards the bar, a few steps away you pause and turn, "you know what Harry,go away, leave me alone, it's not working so go." Saying that before turning back and ordering a glass of wine with blood.  
You hear a crash behind you and turn to see an upturned table and smashed glasses with your ex in the middle.  
"Take it outside." Willie said from behind you as you stood up.  
"Fine." You slap your cash on the bar before walking out.  
You walk towards the parking lot but before you can get there you are hit, spinning into the wall opposite.  
You lie still on the floor wishing you hadn't been as stupid to break up with him when William had left.  
You feel a hand on your shoulder and you groan.  
"Hey Sarah, what trouble you got yourself into this time?" The leering tone made you jump up, of course Angel hadn't moved so you hit your head on his.

"Wha..what how..oh it's you...thank god!" You hit his shoulder "don't scare me like that!"   
He smiles "sorrrrry..."   
"You don't sound it." You smile back.  
"But could you move so I can beat Harry's face in."   
"Sarah.." "What he bruised my shoulder!  
You stand up as soon as Angel moves.  
"Where did he go..?" You look around sadly.  
"Sarah you're drunk, did you see anyone in the bar, is that why Harry's mad?"   
"I saw William, Angel and then i told Harry we weren't working which I was going to do anyway but he must have got it into his head that it was William's fault.. Shoot he'll be after William now!"   
You look around and can spot neither of them so you grab Angels hand and you run into the dark in search of the two stupid vampires.

You rounded the corner.  
"It's spike by the way sar, he got a nickname after a while."   
You smiled.  
"What for?"   
He looked you up and down, "he, um... Killed someone with a railway spike."   
You bounced after him.  
"Cool, that's a better way to kill than I was ever able to do."  
He looked at you shocked.  
"Calm down, I don't do that any more."  
You smiled before coming to a stop.  
He bumped into you from behind as you said.  
"Can you hear that Angel?"   
"No." He looked confused "and don't try to change the subject."  
"I'm not changing the subject because I DO hear something."  
He glanced right then left. "There is no one around."  
"There has to be."  
A long deep clanging noise rose up from the alley across the street.  
"Told you." You smirked and walked forwards.  
He grabbed your arm.  
"Wait..!"  
"Why, it's not going to be a trap!"  
"No it's not that sar, it's...spike..sorry William, I not the same person you knew."  
"I knew that the moment I saw him"  
And you walk into the alley.


	2. Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short, and i'm sorry, this all i had written already and i didn't have time to write any more right now, but i am working on uploading more, im sorry that i haven't been here.

He raced after you, bumping into you as you stood stock still, staring into the darkness trying to make something out.  
"Wi....spike..?" You called out.  
You stepped forward a few steps. Your feet splashing in the large puddles of water littering the dark path between the shop walls on either side of you, that created the alley.  
A groan admitted from the darkness earned a gasp from you and you dove into the black, leaving Angel on his own.  
"William...is that you..?" You whispered.  
"...Sarah?!" A strangled reply reached your ears, "you shouldn't be here..he'll kill you."  
He groaned again and you bent down to him.  
"Hey....no it's okay, where are you?" She peered into the darkness, "come on, I'll be fine just come on out"  
"He will kill you...." He muttered as he walked out of the shadows towards you, "no he won't......id just hit him.....and hopefully you would too"


End file.
